


coco bomb

by waveydnp



Series: alittlewavey [3]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Massage, Smut, interactive introverts, tourfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 05:33:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14687538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waveydnp/pseuds/waveydnp
Summary: two days off in edinburgh means taking the time to do some things they usually don't





	coco bomb

**Author's Note:**

> topic: massages  
> go read [mandy's fic!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14687517)

It’s not the nicest hotel room this time round. The floors are creaky and the neighbours fucked a little too loudly in the middle of the night. The sinks have separate taps for hot and cold and there’s a weird bendable camera looking thing next to the bed that activates all of Phil’s paranoid tendencies. Dan says it’s probably just a lamp for reading but neither of them can actually figure out how to turn it on, so phil drapes a pair of pants over it and tries to forget it’s there.

It’s not the nicest room, but it does have a nice bathtub, and they’ve both enjoyed their separate soaks in it immensely.

They’d spent a rather inordinate amount of time perusing the Lush in Edinburgh city centre, each searching for a bath bomb that really spoke to them. Dan had found his right away as there wasn’t exactly a huge selection of black ones, but Phil had taken longer, wanting to find the perfect one.

He’d found a nice one, colourful and fruity-smelling, but he’s not sure why he’d bothered-- whatever scent had been clinging to his skin after his bath is obliterated by the distinctive smell of the coconut oil Dan is massaging into his back.

That’s fine. Phil loves coconut too. And he loves massages, especially from Dan. Somehow Dan gives better back rubs than any professional who’s ever given it a go. His long deft fingers know exactly where to dig, exactly how much pressure to apply and how long to linger on every knot.

Phil has a lot of knots right now. It hasn’t even been two weeks yet but already he’s beginning to feel the effects of long days on his feet, hugging strangers and running around a stage. His shoulders bear the evidence of evenings spent hunched up in too-small cars and nights spent sleeping in hotel beds.

He wouldn’t trade this for the world, the opportunity to travel the world for a second time with the man he loves, but he’s not quite as young as he’d been last time. The difference is only a few years but it feels a little more. The older he gets the more he appreciates the comforts of home, the more his body protests long stretches of time without them.

So he has some knots that weren’t there a few weeks ago, but he’s also got two days off in one of his favourite cities in the world, and he’s got Dan.

Dan and his magic fingers. Dan and his patience, and his unwavering desire to make sure Phil is as happy as he can possibly be at any given moment.

At _this_ given moment, that means they’re both naked and Dan is sat right on top of Phil’s ass. He drops another chunk of the hardened oil between Phil’s shoulder blades and Phil feels it sliding down his spine slowly as it melts.

Slow is the word of the day today. Slow walks in the city, admiring the almost ethereal beauty of the trees and the blossoms and the castles. Slowly wandering through shops and picking out souvenirs for their friends. Slow baths and slow naps and now the slow drag of Dan’s slick palms against Phil’s tired muscles.

Dan digs his thumbs into the tightness of Phil’s shoulders, pressing firm rhythmic circles. It hurts a little, but Phil knows it’s going to feel so good later, knows he’ll feel loose and warm and tingly when they’re wearing their pyjamas and tucked up under the covers watching a movie. Maybe they’ll even ask room service to bring them some wine. They don’t have anywhere to be tomorrow. They can get a little drunk if they want.

Phil already feels a little drunk. It’s not everyday he gets an hour-long bath and Dan’s complete undivided attention to every curve and dip of his body. He sighs and hugs the pillow under his head tighter and wiggles beneath Dan’s hips. He’s ready for his favourite part.

Lucky enough for him it’s Dan’s favourite part too. Dan shuffles further down Phil’s body to sit on the backs of his thighs, and Phil shivers at the loss of warmth on his ass. The air in this room is too cold, just like it had been outside. Dan had teased him for it then, laughed at him good naturedly for not bringing his coat, but now the teasing is different. He digs some more oil out of the jar and he must rub it between his palms to melt it because by the time his hands are cupping Phil’s ass they’re warm and slick.

Dan loves Phil’s ass, and it shows. It shows right now in the care he takes to make sure every inch of it receives the attention he thinks it deserves. Phil loves that Dan loves his ass, because this feels amazing. The glutes are muscles like any other after all, and it feels good to have them massaged with such careful devotion.

He doesn’t have to wonder if this is going to lead anywhere-- he can feel how hard Dan is against his leg, and there’s no way they’re not going to take advantage of time and privacy and freshly washed bodies.

Phil’s sleepy though, blissed out on the softness of the sheets underneath him and the tenderness of Dan’s hands kneading his cheeks. He’s hoping Dan’s willing to do all the work today.

“How you doing down there?” Phil murmurs.

Dan ignores Phil’s question to ask one of his own. “D’you reckon I’ve been doing this long enough for it to count as a proper massage?”

Phil chuckles into the pillow. “I think so, yeah.”

A moment or two later Phil feels something cold between his cheeks as even more oil melts there, dripping down a little before Dan’s finger is there to help it along. He rubs gently down the cleft and over his hole, and down lower to the strip of skin that tingles as Dan adds a little more pressure.

He circles firmly on that spot and now he’s giving Phil a different kind of massage. Phil spreads his legs a little wider, rutting up against the mattress, just one slow rolling thrust. He’s been half hard nearly the whole time Dan’s hands have been on his body, but this is something else now.

It feels good, but that’s not why Phil is getting so turned on so quickly. Mostly he thinks it’s because they don’t do this very often. If someone’s ass is getting oiled up and rubbed out it’s usually Dan’s, and even then it’s not as often as either of them would like. They’re busy people. They make time to take care of each other, but they don’t have the energy they had in the beginning. Hands and mouths work just fine to get them off and keep them satisfied on the nights they’re too tired for all that’s involved in what Phil hopes is about to happen.

This is different for them, and it feels like a rare treat to have Dan touching him in this particular way. Dan’s hand moves back up and a finger circles Phil’s rim.

“Do you want to?”

Phil nods.

Dan opens him up gently and carefully. Slowly-- everything today is slowly. He has big fingers after all, and Phil doesn’t get off on the burn of the stretch like Dan does.

Dan uses even more oil, so much that the room is full of the nutty scent of it and Phil thinks they’ll need another bath after it’s all over. Or maybe a shower. Maybe a nice, slow shower together.

Eventually the push and drag of Dan’s fingers starts to feel less like prep and more like sex. It starts to feel good, really good, and Phil’s ready for it to feel good for both of them.

“I’m ready,” he croaks. He moves to push himself up onto his knees but Dan holds him down with a firm hand on the back of his hip.

“Stay like this,” he says, and he lies down flat on top of Phil’s back, his cock sliding up into the space between Phil’s ass cheeks. “Ok?” he whispers into Phil’s ear.

Phil has considerably less air in his lungs with Dan’s full weight pressing down on him, but he likes it like this. He likes feeling like there’s no way they could possibly be any closer.

“Yeah,” he grunts. “Do it.”

Dan reaches down and takes a hold of himself and Phil feels Dan’s knuckles digging into his ass sharply as the head of Dan’s cock presses against his hole. He knows Dan had been thorough with making sure Phil was ready, but he still pushes inside more slowly than he needs to, just a centimeter at a time with every measured, shallow thrust.

Maybe it’s a little overly cautious, but it works, and Phil appreciates that it never feels like an intrusion. It takes a while but eventually Dan’s thrust pushes his cock all the way inside Phil’s body. Dan wedges his arm between Phil’s chest and the mattress and squeezes him tight for leverage.

His mouth is on Phil’s ear, breathing hot and heavy into it as he asks, “You good?”

Phil just nods because he knows what Dan’s asking and he wants it rather desperately now. Dan slides in and out easily as he rolls his hips into Phil’s ass over and over, sucking Phil’s earlobe and making all manner of sounds they won’t be able to make when they’re in America sleeping on a tour bus.

It’s intimate in a very dirty sort of way, Phil pinned down while Dan humps into him. It’s not enough to get Phil off-- the thrusts are shallow because of the angle and position and he can’t get enough friction to really accomplish anything but even just knowing how good it feels for Dan, how rarely he gets to have it like this would be enough to make it worth it. Even if that was the end of it, Phil would go to sleep a happy man.

But of course, that’s not the end of it. Dan pulls out before he comes and finishes himself off with his hand, decorating the small of Phil’s back with his warm pearly streaks. Dan doesn’t ask and Phil doesn’t have to say anything because Dan already knows Phil doesn’t like dealing with that particular kind of mess, and neither of them had remembered to pack condoms.

The second Dan’s done he flips Phil over, leaning down and engulfing him with the wet heat of his mouth. It doesn’t take long at all. Dan’s very very good at this and Phil is powerless against that swirling tongue and practiced suction. He comes with his hands in Dan’s hair and the smell of coconut thick in his nose.

“We’ve ruined the sheets,” Phil says, once his breathing has returned to normal and Dan’s head is snuggled into his chest.

“Worth it,” Dan says.

“You _would_ say that.”

“I can’t resist that phat philussy. You ask me to massage your ass you better believe I’m gonna at least ask to fuck it too.”

“I literally hate you. And I didn’t ask you to massage my ass, I asked you to massage my back.”

Dan giggles. “I didn’t hear you complaining.”

“I’m only complaining about the aftermath,” Phil says. “I’m all sticky.”

Dan tilts his head up to look at Phil. “You reckon we could both fit in that tub?”

Phil smiles. “I reckon we’re gonna try.”

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi and maybe [like and reblog on tumblr](https://waveydnp.tumblr.com/post/173989409947/alittlewavey) :)


End file.
